1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to housings for electronic devices.
2. Discussion of the Background
Problems have arisen over the design of such housings for electronic devices. First, in order to seal such housing from the ingress of dirt or moisture, it is necessary to use highly accurate and therefore expensive machined parts for the joints at the interface to achieve a good seal. Second, in the case of planar semi-conductor devices, a device may not be set accurately to the plane of the substrate on which it is mounted, and hence a heat sink may have to have a rounded end to ensure contact with the semi-conductor device. However, such a restricted area of contact causes a restricted heat transfer, and this can cause a problem with high power semi-conductor devices. Indeed, for this reason heat sinks have been bonded to the exterior of such housings, but this still does not overcome the problem if there is a high density of electronic devices in the housing.